nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of The Land Before Time
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of The Land Before Time is the very first Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Land Before Time crossover film. It appeared as part of a double feature with a new preceding short prequel ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Time Travel Adventure''. Plot Near the end of the Cretaceous, a series of catastrophic events are causing intense drought, and several herds of dinosaurs seek one of the last livable places, a paradise known as the "Great Valley." Among these, a diminished "Longneck" herd gives birth to a single baby, named Littlefoot. Years later, Littlefoot meets who are trying to find The Great Valley too and they all figure that going with his herd would get them there in no time. Then, Littlefoot plays with Cera, a "Three-Horn," who was trying to smash a beetle until her father intervenes; whereupon Littlefoot's mother names the different kinds of dinosaurs: "Three-Horns," "Spiketails," "Swimmers," and "Flyers," and states that each has historically remained apart. That night, as Littlefoot and follow a “hopper”, they encounter Cera again, and they play together briefly until a “Sharptooth” appears. He attacks them, before Littlefoot’s mother comes to their rescue. During the fight, she suffers severe back and neck injuries from the Sharptooth's teeth and claws. At that same time, an “earthshake” opens a deep ravine that swallows up the Sharptooth, and divides Littlefoot and Cera from their herds and even , who are separated from many of the dinosaur herds, including Littlefoot’s and Cera’s. Dinosaurs are seen dying from the earthshake. Littlefoot finds his dying mother, and receives her final words of advice in favor of his intuition. Depressed and confused, Littlefoot meets an old “Clubtail” named Rooter, who consoles him upon learning of his mother's death. Littlefoot later hears his mother’s voice guiding him to follow the “bright circle,” past the great rock that looks like a longneck, and then past the “mountains that burn” to the Great Valley. Now alone in his journey, he eventually reunites with who have been trying to find him after the earthshake made him be separated from them. Thomas and the other leaders notice that Littlefoot’s mother is not around and asks Littlefoot where is she. Littlefoot miserably replies that he doesn’t want to talk it. The whole team understand this as they all realized that she had died. Some of the members feel their sympathy for Littlefoot, for they have lost their own families as well. They briefly meet up with Cera once again, and try to get her to join them and Littlefoot, but she arrogantly refuses their help, and stalks off into the darkness after falling down a ravine. Later, Littlefoot and are accompanied by a young “Bigmouth” named Ducky, whose cheery company bears Littlefoot out of his depression. Soon after, they meet a “Flyer” named Petrie, whose aerophobia and inability to fly makes him extremely insecure and nervous. Meanwhile Cera, who is attempting to find her own kind, finds the unconscious Sharptooth inside the ravine. Thinking he is dead, she harasses him, during which she unintentionally wakes him up, and flees in terror. She soon bumps into Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie and , and tells them that the Sharptooth is alive, although Littlefoot does not believe her. She then describes her encounter (exaggerating her bravery), during which she accidentally flings Ducky into the air. When she lands, Ducky discovers a mute hatchling “Spiketail,” whom she names Spike, and brings him into the group. Seeking the Great Valley, they discover a cluster of trees, which is abruptly depleted by a herd of Whiptailed Longnecks. Searching for remaining growth, they discover one tree still with leaves, and obtain food by stacking up atop each other, and pulling the leaves down. Cera remains aloof, but at nightfall, everyone, including herself, gravitates to Littlefoot’s side for warmth and companionship. The next morning, they are attacked by the Sharptooth, but escape through a cave-tunnel too small to admit him. Beyond this, they discover the Longneck-shaped monolith mentioned by Littlefoot’s mother, and later a string of mountains that burn. Cera grows impatient of the seemingly aimless trip and, after they arrive to a barren valley she mistakes for the Great Valley, decides to go another way. Littlefoot tries to tell her that she is going the wrong way, and eventually he is pushed into attacking her, but the two end up hurting each other to the point where they hate each other. stopped Littlefoot and harshly scold him for attacking Cera and tell him that she didn’t mean to say that about his mother. Littlefoot replies angrily that she did mean it and his mother means so much to him. . Still not caring about Cera’s disloyalty, Littlefoot continues in the direction he was told, while the others follow Cera, who feel her route is easier. However, Cera’s route soon leads them into danger, as Ducky and Spike become endangered by lava, and Petrie gets stuck in a tar pit after falling off Cera. Littlefoot returns to rescues them, and they soon find Cera harassed by a small gang of large angry “Dome-Heads.” Having been coated in tar while trying to rescue Petrie, they scare them away. Ashamed of her fear, and reluctant to admit her mistake, Cera leaves them in tears. Later, while crossing a pond, Petrie spies the Sharptooth nearby. Tired of being stalked and determined to avenge his mother, Littlefoot plots to lure him into the water (using Ducky as bait) beneath a nearby boulder, intending to drown him. Their luring of the Sharptooth succeeds, but Littlefoot and Spike have trouble moving the boulder, putting Ducky in serious danger. In the struggle that follows, a draft from the Sharptooth's nostrils enables Petrie to fly, which also cures his fear of flying, and gives him the courage to stall Sharptooth. Sharptooth leaps onto the boulder, and the plan nearly fails until Cera reunites with the group to allow Littlefoot and his friends to push both Sharptooth and the boulder into the water below. Sharptooth, who is still determined to attack the young dinosaurs, tries to take Petrie with him to his death. Littlefoot and his friends mourn the apparent loss of Petrie until Ducky finds him, soaked and exhausted, but still very much alive, to her delight. Littlefoot, alone, follows a cloud resembling his mother to the Great Valley, where he is joined by the others. Upon arrival, Petrie impresses his family with his newfound flight, while Ducky introduces Spike to her family, who adopt him. Cera reunites with her father, and Littlefoot rejoins his grandparents. Cera then calls for Littlefoot to play. They join their friends at the top of a hill, and embrace each other in a group hug, while looking up to the sky and are watching them with happiness. Trivia * The end credits also feature the end credits music and its sound effects from Blue's Clues: Prehistoric Blue. * This film uses the restored widescreen version of The Land Before Time. Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Universal Pictures crossovers‏‎ Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Don Bluth crossovers